When lost things were found, and were lost again
by NW-VNS
Summary: New school year in Hogwart, new student. Beware OOCness. Time in HP World was adjusted for 100 years back. Rate T thanks to someone's bad mouth


The day lost fragments was found

English is not my native language and I don't have any beta reader, so this fic may contain several grammar or volcabulary errors = v =~

Disclamer: I don't own HP and DGM = v =~

* * *

><p>HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<p>

Headmaster: Armando Dippet

Dear Cross Marian

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Charlotte Greenwood

Deputy Heasmistress

Rereading the letter while taking a train off to said magical school, the boy still couldn't believe in his eyes. That letter was given to him by a tall slim man in brown robe who called himself one of the school's professor, when summer's sun is trying to burn grasses with its heat.

"I won't expect a child from this small village's church to become a powerful wizard but who knows anyway. Well, I have said everything I need to so if you have any question…"

Cross looked at the letter again, sighed.

It was true that he never can be a powerful wizard. He was so weak, so vulnerable that Mother always complains about.

He didn't dream of a day he could get stronger enough for him to be proud of himself and more important thing: to protect ones he treasured.

"You have eyes of fire, that's why you definitely will become a strong man, who others can rely on and believe in you."

Cross really didn't have some hope for what Mother had said.

"If you keep sighing like that, you lungs will explode you know."

A strange boy who hung himself outside the window of the train suddenly appeared, whispered, which made Cross almost jumped out of his seat.

Okay, he knew the wizard world was weird, but this was even weirder. A kid hanging out in the top of a still-running train?

"Since this room is some kind empty, would you mind opening this damn window for me so I can go inside? It's a little cold out here thanks to the wind"

The boy smiled at Cross innocently.

…

Cross stared at the boy.

He appeared to be around Cross's age with short, unruly black hair framed his face. The eyes were golden, but looked dark some how.

And he was eating insanely like there's no tomorrow.

"Uhm…may I ask you a question?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you hang yourself outside the window?"

"I was discovering."

"But how did you discover anything in a…"

"You said one question."

The boy zipped Cross's mouth and continue to eat.

"You sure are hungry."

Having finished the last sandwiches that was brought out of the coat's pocket, the boy finally commented:

"There are things you will never know whether it happens or not so it's better if you get yourself prepared propably…"

What is this boy? An old man?

Regconized Cross's thinking through his gaze, the boy kept on saying with a smile:

"…instead of sitting and being emo."

"Hey, that was…"

"What? All you says will be just excuse for not trying. You won't know if you don't try. I feel sorry for those eyes of you, such strong eyes that can never see the future because they have been shut by their naïve helpless master. And pardon me, I have something to take care of."

Cross was speechless.

The boy reached the door, stopped a little and turned back.

"Moreover, it's not like I was sneaking due to not having ticket. The acceptance letter was sent to me even though it was a bit late. And I was enjoying the fresh air before knocking that window, not wandering around because getting lost. May I know your name, please?"

"Eh? Uhm…It's Cross. Cross Marian."

"That's a good name for me to remember. The train will arrive soon. You should pack off your belongings and put on your robe. I'm looking forward to meeting you next time."

Then the boy was off.

…

That boy was rude as if he was raised in the street but he was right.

And Cross hated it.

He hated the fact that he couldn't do anything beside being emo all the times, that he was useless, blah blah blah.

However, the more he thought of it, the more despressed he became.

"Excuse me, did you see Nea? I mean, the guy with bad mouth who has black hair and golden eyes? I didn't see him get off the train. I'm afraid he got lost again."

Another student spoke to him. This time, was a girl with a beautiful long brown hair.

Cross shook his head. He did see him but that was before getting off, not after.

Wait, the name was Nea?

"That was bad. It's our turn soon."

They were in line to get in the boat. It was a ritual for first year student.

"Why did you so worry about him?"

"He saved me."

"What are you talking about me?"

A voice came out behind the girl.

That was Nea's.

"WAAHH! What the…where were you? I was looking for you."

"Right behind you. And I-did-not-get-lost, Annessa. I'm just curious about things here. Oh, hi there, Cross."

"How can you be behind her when she was looking for you?"

"As if I know."

Nea answered, which made Cross more and more confused.

….

The first year students arrived at the Great Hall after waiting in the Chamber of Reception as Annessa said.

"Nea, if you keep looking at the ceiling, you could be bewitched."

Annessa tried to warn Nea when she regconized he was standing too quietly with his eyes on the night sky and countless candles floating below.

"Oh…It just…I must have seen this place before. I don't know."

Cross said nothing. He had seen Nea being abnormal enough to not consider him abnormal. Still, he was thinking about what Nea had said in the train, completely ignored the hat's song. However, he knew about the sorting thing.

"Annetla Carmel."

Annesia suddenly stepped forward.

"I thought your name was Annesia."

"Nea is not really good at remembering names that have three or more sounds."

Annetla said quick. The Sorting Hat was put on her head.

"Ravenclaw!"

The Hat announced. One of the table line shouted out of joy, welcomed their first student to come and have a sit.

"Cross Marian!"

What? It was his turn already?

Cross stepped up worriedly. What if he was sorted to a horrible place?

But right before the Hat could touch his head…

"Gryffindor!"

One more time the hall was filled with claps and excited yellings.

"Dorris Chuckle!"

"Eldery Lean!"

….

And finally…

"Nea Walker!"

Nea sat down at the chair, get the Hat on his head and waited.

One, two, three, four, five…a minute had passed. Nothing happened accept the Hat seemed to be whispering something that clearly made Nea uncomfortable.

"Right then, GRYFFINDOR!"

Cross felt a part, no, all part of him crushed.

* * *

><p>OK, to who are Cross's fan: Kill me if you like. = v =~<p> 


End file.
